The Legend of Zelda: The Power Dragons
by Dark Deception
Summary: -ON HIATUS- My first fanfic for Zelda, but It's a parody of Ronin Warriors! thanks to Vslasher for giving props.
1. Chapter 1

**Drive: People always start to brag, but this is a much worse situation.**

**TKM: Put that on your pipe and smoke it!**

**Drive: You #$!**

**Rin: (Listening to J-Pop)**

**DD: (Working on a new fanfic)**

**Kizikara: (Sharpening his Omega Zikatazu)**

**Maria: (Talking to her mother and father on the phone)**

**Ocean: Hiya!**

**Everyone (Except DD): Holey $#!!**

**Ocean: LOL!**

**Aria: What?**

Disclaimer: DD never owns the legend of Zelda franchise.

Dark Deception presents:

The legend of Zelda: The Power Dragons

Intro: This isn't the real end for Gannondorf

Gannondorf, who is seemingly pissed after getting killed a whole lot of times since the first Zelda game, wasting Thousands upon Thousands of rupees for his college funds on plans to kill Link, and not making an appearance in Majora's Mask, is once again plotting on world domination on Hyrule. "Come on you dumb mother faker! Think of something! What if I just sneak up on Link, and just assassinate him? Nah! Too brutal… I can't just pay for the damage on the forsaken fortress! What if I had a giant slingshot? Nope. An enormous wooden horse? PHHHFFFFFF!! Too Greek! AHHHHHH!! Almost every Zelda game I've been in, and still no sign of victory! All because of that so-called 'Hero of Time'!" He just had enough of it. Just when he was about to give up and retire, a book fell about the winds. "WTF! A book?" He yelped as the book starts to fly at his face.

He woke up after getting knocked out by the book. He got up and looked at it. "The Power Dragons? How's it going to help me?" Gannondorf said as he flipped through the book, finding any connection to the Triforce or anything that was in every Zelda game. "Hmm… The Power Dragons where a complete group of 7 heroes that defended Hyrule's separate bloodlines. There names are: King Zora A.K.A: Blue Dragon, Din A.K.A: Red Dragon (A/N: Not talking about one of the 3 goddesses), Mobia A.K.A: Green Dragon, Sheik A.K.A: Purple Dragon, Aryll A.K.A: Yellow Dragon, Cross Darnis A.K.A Black Dragon and Zelda A.K.A: Gold Dragon and leader of the Power Dragons. Most of their powers were passed down to their heirs except for Aryll and Zelda, as they are too young to have a child." Gannondorf looked very faked up after reading the article. After a brief moment of realization, Gannon screamed at the top of his lungs, yelling: "WHAT THE FAKING HELL!!! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ZELDA WAS LEADING A GROUP OF SUPER HEROES!!!!!!! Unless… She must have connections to the Triforce."

After all that thought, He finally laughs victoriously for uncovering the truth. "Finally! I have the clue to the truth behind the bloodlines! Look out Hyrule! Gannondorf's back!"

At Zora's Domain, Link, In his teen years (Probably 17 or 18) is living with his fiancé, Ruto at the oceanic hotel room 410, expecting their wedding to start in 4 days. "Sweetie? Are you okay?" Ruto asked Link as he continues to pace through the floor, basically, he wearing his hover boots so he won't fall. "I couldn't wait hon. I finally kicked Gannondorf's bucket. What if he starts to rise again?" He panicked as he tried to calm down. "Look. Since we only have a few days till our wedding starts, maybe we should go to our bed and rest so you can get your mind off of that Gannondorf creep. Maybe even snuggle together. Tee Hee!" Ruto cutely spoke to him as she held him on his chest. Link felt really disturbed by the times he defeated Gannondorf.

Gannondorf was seeing all this from his mirror of visions, shocked. "What is wrong with this faking picture? Link's hitting on a Zora princess? That's just plain unhealthy. But be prepared you bastard. Gannondorf's coming to crash your stupid party." Gannondorf spoke in a gritty, dark tone as he begins to laugh sinisterly.

TBC.

A/N: Since Link and Ruto are getting married next chapter, expect a LinkXRuto paring. Review. Don't flame.


	2. Chapter 2

**DD: Wednesdays. The one show that I love comes on.**

**Utada: (eating her cereal out of Xigbar's skull) what is?**

**DD: Code Monkeys!**

**Ocean: Yay!**

**Bolderdash: Morons…**

**TKM: Tell me about it.**

**DD: So I'll start up another chapter of my fanfiction.**

**Ocean: Woot!**

**Everyone: Shut up…**

**Ocean: Sorry.**

Disclaimer: DD never owns anything. But I am telling Tingle that he's gay in a childish adult sort of way.

Dark Deception presents:

The Legend of Zelda: The Power Dragons.

Chapter 1: Blessed by a Zora, Bashed by a deku stick.

As the Zora denizens gather at the throne room, Link was getting ready. He is so nervous that he can't stop thinking about the following 3 thought of his friends: When Navi help him on obtaining the seven medallions, When Tatl help him stop Majora's Mask from demolishing Termina, and When Midna snapped Zant from Gannondorf's control.

"Dude! Snap out of it! Will you forget it! Gannondorf's not coming back!" Evan yelled at Link. "I'm not… I'm still feeling that I was lost in my own thoughts." Link then quietly spoke. "Just get ready." Evan then spoke as he leaves his room.

But outside Zora's Domain, someone was watching him. Some say he's Gannondorf's apprentice, some say that he's a wanderer, but most of all, he was considered hell on earth. His name was Gannonknight. And he seems to be tracking Link down.

"So, that's the place where Link is. He might be Mobia's son. He might have the power of the Green Dragon. But if he didn't have that power, I've mistaken him for a sap. Well, time to hunt him down." Gannonknight then marched to the gates of the domain, but he was blocked by a rushing waterfall. "Frick!" He yelled as he tried to play his dark ocarina.

As Link waited nervously, he feels like he is about to soil his pants. "I can't even remembered why I have to go through with this." Link said, nervously. "It's okay. You'll be fine. Remember, you have to be serious. You have to be calm. Just be yourself." Medli told him. "Thanks. Wait? What?" Link suddenly realizes when the organ played.

But back outside, Gannonknight tried to jump through the waterfall, but he still get hit in the head by Skull Kid with a deku stick. "Frick it! Stop! Leave me alone!" he yelled. "LOLOLOOLOLOLOLOOLOLOOLOL!!" Skull Kid flipped hysterically until Gannonknight got pissed, pulled an AK-47 from his armor, and killed Skull Kid. "Damn! You're annoying!" Gannonknight said and went through the waterfall.

TBC.

A/N: ZOMG! Gannonknight killed Skull Kid! But only for this chapter. Don't worry, he'll recover. As for so far in chapter 2, is Link finally brave though his fogged thoughts and continue on his wedding? The answer is (Speaks on the megaphone) STAY TUNED! R&R. No flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**DD: Ha! Jerry figured out that Dave's buddy was a pot dealer and Tony Dakota was his drug lord! (SPOILER!)**

**Shinta: (patting Altera on her bonnet) it wasn't that hilarious.**

**DD: But the whole show is!**

**Dart: (Spamming Sark on the internet) Ha! Take that loser!**

**Drive: He's a crack head!**

**Ryuta: (Trips over a random collection of Anime DVDs) FRICKNUGGETS!**

**DD: HAHAHA! Anal-bum-cover right there!**

**Ryuta: Huh?**

**Drive: This is random… Skip to the Disclaimer…**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Zelda or anything connected to it.

Dark Deception presents:

The Legend of Zelda: The Power Dragons

Chapter 2: Revisiting the golden age.

Gannonknight finally got in the domain, but through the hole in Lake Hylia. He took off his armor, just to reveal his black clothing he stole from a Clavat (A/N: He's wearing the outfit of a Clavat from Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles) and his face. "I seriously hate taking detours! But, back to business." He then spoke as he takes his blade, and moves on.

At the wedding however, Link starts to hear footsteps of Gannonknight coming closer and closer. "Link? What's wrong?" Ruto spoke, wearing an oceanic wedding dress, seeing Link grunting in pain. "Damn! This is what I'm talking about! That Gannondorf bastard is back!!" Link screamed as he starts to act strange. Green scales starts to grow within each step he hears, his eyes starts to turn red, and his back starts to sprout dragon wings. "What's happening to me?!" Link yelled as he heard Gannonknight's voice. "Well. I didn't know that the hero of time is marrying a Zora princess." Gannonknight spoke. "Who are you?" Link asked when his voice turn in a dragonic tone. "The name's Gannonknight. I'm Gannondorf's right hand apprentice. I'm here to hunt you down, because you bear the power of the Green Dragon." Gannonknight spoke with a snicker. "The what?" Link asked as he replied. "Your Mobia's heir. You possess the power of one of the Power Dragons. It said so in this book." "That's insane! I don't work with nobody!" Link yelled until Ruto stood up to him. "I won't let you touch my hubby!" She yelled.

Gannonknight looked through her soul, just to find the spirit of the Blue Dragon. "Well. And the Blue dragon decided to show up. Looks like I hit the jackpot!" Gannonknight yelled as he pulls out his AK-47 and just aimed at Link and Ruto. But out of nowhere, Gannondorf suddenly appeared. "Don't you do nothing too rational now apprentice." He said as Gannonknight lowers his weapon. "Gannondorf! You infamous bastard! You will pay for your return!" Link roared as he begins to blown green flame breath at the two. "Morons… let's get out of here. This loser couldn't unleash his true potential if he could." Gannondorf said as he and Gannonknight left without a trace.

Link, after unleashing his flame breath at them, returned to his normal, Hylian self. "Why was I given my father's power?" he then asked. "I know one thing. I too have passed on my power to Ruto. I too am the Blue Dragon." King Zora told him. "Rauru told me to store your item you used from the past years. Follow me." He said again as Link and Ruto follows King Zora.

At the armory, King Zora went to the storage room with Link and Ruto. "This is where your most powerful weapons and item are stored here." He told him as Link gazes at his old weapon: The Silver Arrows. "These are the following weapons and items you're using on your new quest. These Silver arrows were used by you in the first Zelda game to kill Gannondorf." King Zora said as he gives Link his bow and silver arrows. "This harp of ages was given to you by the oracle of ages named Nayru." He continued as he hands Link the harp of ages. "Though you're wondering: Where's the rod of seasons? Well… let's just say I didn't go much far in Holodrum to get it. So moving on" King Zora told him. "Do you remembered using your old instrument called the Ocarina of time?" King Zora then asked Link. "Yeah. Since the first Nintendo 64 game." Link replied. "Well, it was shattered." King Zora sadly spoke. "What?" Link asked surprisingly when King Zora told him: "Theirs no need to worry. One of my fellow allies, Cross Darnis, told me that the 6 ocarina pieces flue to 6 different locations. Luckily, I manage to keep this sword safe in this vault. It was called 'The Four Sword' I believe." King Zora told him as he punched in the code. "Let me see it I remembered this. Hmmm… 8351769?" King Zora inputted in the code as it confirmed. "There we go. There it is. The Four Sword." He spoke as the vault doors opened. Link saw the Four Sword and his other memorable items with awe. "Wow! I can't believe you stored all my stuff in my own treasury!" Link spoke proudly as he looks at his old items. "Hey! That's my Double Clawshots from Twilight Princess! That there was my Pegasus Boots from A link to the past! OMG! Is that the Dominion Rod from Twilight Princess as well?!?!?" Link then dances like a moron; finally saw his old weaponry and items. "It looks like my hubby is excited to see his old stuff again." Ruto spoke in awe, but was shocked when Link said: "What is that!"

King Zora and Ruto saw Link in shock when he saw the Zweihänder. "That is the Zweihänder. Your father, Mobia, used this sword to slay many dark lords from many universes. This is what he was about to give to you before he died in his will, but Gannonknight kept him hostage and called me and the others for support. Though we were too late to save your father, we manage to keep the Zweihänder from Gannonknight's clutches as it is the only thing to remember Mobia with." King Zora told Link. "So my dad want to give it to me, but he was dead before you save him?" Link asked. "Yes. He told me to keep it in your wishes. But I figured it out. He was the hero of time." King Zora told him. Link looked at the Zweihänder in his hand with anguish and courage. "When will my adventure begin? I'm going to finish what my father started, and I'm going to put my ocarina back to its former state!" Link yelled with determination. "Dad? Can I come with him?" Ruto asked. "Yes. Because he has to take whatever he can use to find the other five Power Dragons." King Zora said as Link is ready for his quest.

TBC

A/N: That was a looong chapter so far for this chapter. And since Link is ready to use his weapons from his Golden days, guess which weapons and items he will use. R&R. No flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ocean: You don't pay much. Do you?**

**Dart: What do you mean?**

**Ocean: And what's with the getup? Are you from some Tron movie?**

**Dart: Yes, but I stolen it from a convenient store. Not!**

**DD: He bought it for $15,000.**

**Dart: Yeah. REALLY expensive I tell you! Some 'convenient' store that was!**

**Ocean: It was an antique costume you blarg.**

**Drive: Don't say it!**

**Kizikara: Look. You didn't make a chapter 2 of my fanfiction. You left it on hiatus!**

**DD: Because I lost interest! Since the show: Hamtaro was cancelled in the U.S. and it's still on in Japan, since the original series ended and this 5-minute series started, I can't think of any ideas for chapters for you fanfiction, even if I try to look for one on Youtube.**

**Kizikara: Look for DVD box sets then!**

**DD: Disclaimer, finish off this random moment for me. I have to go get a stiff drink.**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Zelda. There DD, happy? And to notify, he calls himself DD because it's short for his pen name. Plus, just in case, it is a parody of Ronin Warriors.

Dark Deception presents:

The legend of Zelda: The Power Dragons

Chapter 4: Got set up and looking for dragons.

Link was outside of Zora's river with his wife Ruto, preparing to set off and looking for the 6 pieces of the Ocarina of time and the other 5 Power Dragons. He got his gear set up and ready. He even loaned some of his stuff for Ruto. "Okay. I have my father's sword: The Zweihänder, my Gale Boomerang, the Hero's bow and Silver Arrows, Double Clawshots, Zora Armor, my Pegasus Boots just in case me and Ruto need to catch up on someone, A pair of Gold Gauntlets, Bombs, Water bombs, Remote bombs, Bombchus, Bomblings, Powder kegs, The Dominion Rod, My Harp of ages, A Lantern, …pretty much I could fit in this bag." Link said as he put the rest of what he can fit in his inventory. That 'rest of what he can fit' is: 5 of his empty bottles, an overworld compass and his Megaton hammer. Ruto let's her loan some of Link's Weapons and items. Those were: The Cane of Byrna (A/N: I was thinking of The Wand of Gamelon, but since Zelda uses it, it's her weapon when she joins Link), the Fairy Bow and her custom made arrows called: the Zora Arrows, the Grappling Hook, Roc's Cape, the Power Bracelets, and the Four Sword.

"You might need this too." King Zora spoke as they where given some sort of Hi-tech radar. "What's that?" Link then asked. "This is the dragon tracker. This radar, though this is Hi-tech, can track down the other 5 Power Dragons, even if they are hidden. It can also help you find the 6 Ocarina of time pieces." King Zora then answered. "I just got myself a brainstorm! What if this is like that anime that I watched in my spare time called Ronin Warriors?" Link asked. Everyone was confused when someone answered. "Well it is." Someone said. Link and Ruto wondered who it was. "Up here! By the tree!" They looked when they saw one of the Ronin Warriors: Ryo. "Huh? Your one of the Ronin Warriors! Oh my god! How did you come to Hyrule?" Link asked as the other four Ronin Warriors: Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen appeared through the use of the Magical Cape. "A time share plan. We needed a vacation. So anyway, where are you going?" Ryo answered, but Link was too stunned to move, seeing the Ronin Warriors in person. "We are heading to find the other 5 Power Dragons, me and Link are simply the first two." Ruto told them for Link. "We get it. We read some kind of manga 'called' the Power Dragons. Cye got it back from a couple of whackjobs named Gannondorf and Gannonknight when he lost it and it flew at the Forsaken Fortress. We almost got killed by 4 swarms of Miniblins, 3 Moblins, a dozen of Redeads that traumatized Sage because of their cold screams, and a couple of Darknuts! I almost made a world record for killing a certain amount of monsters in one day! Damn!" Ryo explained when Rowen did a random imitation of a Redead's scream. "Quit it Rowen!" Sage cried as he soiled his pants. "Sorry." Rowen then apologized. Link recovered from his stunned status when he asked: "Sorry to interrupted, but who are the other five Power Dragons?" "Well, it says here that the 7 Power Dragon's heirs are: Ruto, Medli, Link (Which is you by the way), Roy, Janadawn, Max Power (Son of Cross Darnis), and Zelda the second (Her mother was Zelda the first). They were given the same powers as the original 7, but they where scattered across Hyrule and beyond. The Locations are as shown: Ruto – Zora's Domain, Medli – Dragon Roost Island, Link – Kokiri forest, Roy – Kakariko village, Janadawn – Snowhead, Max Power – Parapa Palace and Zelda the Second is seen somewhere in the sky, but can be spotted with the Dragon Tracker." Ryo spoke as he flipped to page 15.

Link was whacked by a 'What?' stick as he asked: "Can you pinpoint the locations of the other five except me and Ruto?" "Well that's what I'm going to do. Duh!" Ryo responded shroudedly as he input the locations on the Dragon Tracker. "Good luck!" The 5 Ronin Warriors spoke as they disappeared with the use of the magical cape. "That was a long conversation. Anyway let's go!" Link said as he and Ruto got on Epona and set off. "So the nearest Power Dragon is Roy in Kakariko village. How hard can it be?" Ruto explained.

When they got to Kakariko village, Ruto was standing on her knees and spoke: "I stand corrected…"

TBC

A/N: ZOMG!! The surprise has been revealed! Do you know what the surprise is? This fanfiction is a parody of Ronin Warriors! Read, Review, and whatever you do, DON'T FLAME!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryuta: DD's having gas problems.**

**Dart: Ouch!**

**Maria: I have air freshener. Rose scented.**

**DD: If my butt explodes, call the pharmacist for medicine.**

**Drive: Let's hope not!**

**TKM: (Holding a Tingle statue) LOLOOLLOL!!**

**Bolderdash: Get back here!!**

**TKM: LOLLOLLOLO- Whoa!! (Lands on DD)**

**DD: (Explosive fart)**

**Everyone: UGH! IN GROSS!!!!!!**

**Ryuta: (Vomits)**

**Dart: (Grabs oxygen tank)**

**DD: I'm going to kill you!!!!**

Disclaimer: DD does not (coughs) own Zelda. Beware (coughs) of references from the .hack games: Infection, Mutation, Outbreak and Quarantine.

Dark Deception presents:

The Legend of Zelda: The Power Dragons

Chapter 4: Data drained!

Link looked at the Dragon Tracker and figured that Roy is at the graveyard. "He's at the graveyard. He might have landed at the shadow temple entrance." "Oh! I thought he might be hidden in one of the buildings." Ruto mainly said until they heard someone scream. "HHHEEEEAAALLLP!!!!" "Huh?" Link and Ruto wondered as they head to where the scream came from.

When they came, they saw Anju lying on the ground, Barley lifeless. "It's alright! I'll stop him!" Mutho yelled as he tries to fend off someone or something. The mysterious demon spoke in binary code. "1010 1010 0101010! 0101 010 010 011010 01101 0101?" **Translated: "You pathetic fool! You think you're the Purple Dragon?" **"I don't know what language you're speaking, but you must walk away from Kakariko Village at once!" Mutho then yelled in response. "101010101 0110 010101010 00101 00!" **Translated: "You have no idea who you're messing with, Hylian!" **the demon spoke as it attacks. "100 101010!" **Translated: "Data Drain!" **It struck Mutho with a burst of data streams, somehow putting him in the state that Anju is.

"What the hell is that?" Link yelled, giving away his hiding spot. "1010101 010 10, 1001010101010. 101010 01011001 01010110 0 10010110 00 01 0010, 10 1010." **Translated: "So you must be Link, son of Mobia. And you must be his wife, Ruto." **The demon spoke. "1010 01, 0010101 001 01 1010 01010 10, 01010. 10101 0101 010 0 0 110 1, 00110, 1001010 01 110 1001." **Translated: "As you can see, I'm looking for the son of the sheikah, Sheik. Those denizens of the village, however, are interfering." **"Then why?" Ruto asked. "1010 1010010101 0101010 101 010 011 0101010." **Translated: "He's the only one who connects the conspiracy between Sheik and Kite." **It spoke again. "Just who are you anyway?" Link asked as he draws out the Zweihänder. "101 01001010 010 010100, 01100 10010 010100101 '0110 10'." **Translated: "I will share my knowledge with you, but that will happen in 'The World'." **It answered as it beams out of the village.

But in the graveyard, a purple gem with the Purple Dragon starts to radiate, waking the Purple Dragon, Roy, from his slumber. "Shadow!" Roy shouted as he bursts from the gem. His dragon claw was still showing, knowing that he has to hide it. "I must hide my form's hand. Someone could see it and call the guards." Roy spoke as he hides from some child wandering around the graveyard.

TBC

A/N: Did you know that monster's attack was Data Drain? That was Kite's attack from the .hack series. I told you, Beware of .hack references! Read and Review. Don't flame just because of the .hack references.


	6. Chapter 6

**DD: (Looking at the reviews) Wow! I can believe Vslasher gave positive reviews.**

**Rin: Getting reviews are a pain.**

**Heihachi: Tell us why you invited us here…**

**Talim: Yeah!**

**DD: You don't have to moan about it! By the way viewers, Heihachi Mishima from the Tekken series, who make a PlayStation2 exclusive appearance in Soul Calibur 2, is here for a special appearance in later chapters, Along with Talim (From Soul Calibur 2).**

**Heihachi: In later chapters of what?**

**DD: The Legend of Zelda: The Power Dragons.**

**Talim: That name of that fanfic sounds Ironic since gay came to gaytown.**

**DD: It is not Talim!!**

**Master Shake: Do I have a say in this?**

**DD, Heihachi, and Talim: NO!!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns the Zelda franchise. Beware of .hack references.

Dark Deception presents:

The legend of Zelda: The Power Dragons

Chapter 5: Roy and his dilemma

Back at the village, Ruto was somewhat baffled at what the demon said. "'The World'. What does it meant by that?" she the asked. "I don't know. But why did it put Anju and Mutho in a coma?" Link then wondered. "It was the effect of Data Drain." Someone replied. It was the Purple Dragon's descendant, Roy. "And the demon was something from 'The World'. It's named Skeith." He told him. "Hey! Your Sheik's son!" Ruto spoke happily. "Just who are you?" Roy then asked. "Just to be sure about it, I'm Link, the Green Dragon and the son of the Hero of Time. This here is Ruto. The Blue Dragon, Zora princess and, just so you don't laugh about, my wife…" Link introduced. After he heard those last two words of that introduction, Roy begun to laugh hysterically. "Oh my god!! You married a Zora? That is so hilarious!" Roy continued to laugh until Link got mad and kicked Roy in the balls. "Ow!! Dammit!! Right in the nutshell!" he yelled in agony.

Back at the forsaken fortress, Gannondorf and Gannonknight looked at what was going on. "You think Skeith was responsible for that Data Drain?" Gannonknight then spoke. Gannondorf starts to ponder about it until he hear one of his minions yell. "Gannondorf! Help!"

As they go downwards, they saw their minions data drained. "Who was responsible for this?" Gannondorf yelled as Skeith appears. "1010 0100101 0101010 010110 100 10101." **Translated: "You must be the lord of evil that wishes Link's death." **Skeith spoke. "What is your business here?" Ganonknight asked. "1010 0101010101 011001 01 0 010 100101, 010101 010 010 01010 1 1010 011001 01." **Translated: I'm here to hunt down the 7 Power Dragons, and drain their data." **Skeith answered. Gannonknight summoned a darknut to prove it. "100 101010!" **Translated: "Data Drain!" **Skeith yelled as he attacks the darknut with Data Drain. Gannondorf was amused with what Skeith can do, and begins to think. "You know master, we can use him to terminate Link and Ruto." Gannonknight told him. "Fine. We will accept you as our minion. But first: Can you clean this place up? I mean come on! There's blood all over the floor!" Gannondorf commanded as he saw the chaos that was in the halls.

Back in the graveyard, at the shadow temple entrance, Link and Ruto where talking to Roy about their journey so far. "So your fathers were the Blue and Green Dragons?" Roy asked. "Yup! And we need to stop Gannonknight and Gannondorf from finding the ocarina pieces." Ruto replied. "I've seen a piece of your ocarina, Link. It went to the summit of Death Mountain. But the volcanic activity was lava logging the entrance to Goron City, so we have to take the trail route. But I know an alternative." Roy explained as he pulls out what looks like the Wind Waker. "Where did you get that Wind Waker?" Link asked. "Where? Let's just say I've had it with me the whole time." Roy answered with a run-on. "Do you remember playing this song? The Bolero of Flames?" Roy asked as he plays the Bolero of Flames, using his Wind Waker. "Yeah. But I have my Harp of Ages. Maybe I can try and play the song with it." Link responded as he follows Roy.

(A/N: This song, the Bolero of Flames, is one of the songs that Link used to warp to the Death Mountain Crater. I typed in the Japanese lyrics so I can spice things up a bit. I made up the lyrics, so don't flame me!)

_Zenkauto nesutae_

_Neturita mutoritae_

_Tsumonato Cyrunatae_

_Tsuno mata zeno itae_

_Xuna wata numo nate_

_Zenukato netsuma itae._

After Link learned the Bolero of Flames, he, Ruto and Roy are warped to the crater of Death Mountain.

TBC

A/N: I know. Roy is using the Wind Waker, and he uses it in his own way. But that doesn't stop this fanfic from being rewarded with props from Vslasher. R&R. No flames.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ocean: Mew:D**

**Drive: O.O**

**Ryuta: This is way too random.**

**Shinta: What to you mean by that?**

**Ocean: Mew!!**

**DD: Oy! This is too random! Skip it!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns The Legend of Zelda series.

Dark Deception presents:

The Legend of Zelda: The Power Dragons

Chapter 6: Baked for 600o

Link, Roy and Ruto are now at the crater of Death Mountain, but unfortunate for Ruto, she can't stand the heat of the lava. "Oh my god! I can't take it!" She cried as her knees fell to the ground. "Look here! She's a Zora, and Zoras cannot take the heat! We need to find her a… you know what, I can't take the heat either. How hot is in there?" Link asked as Roy looked at the internal temperature. "400 degrees Fahrenheit, give or take." Roy answered. "Damn! We need to go to Goron City now!" Link yelled as he grabbed the almost unconscious Ruto and Roy to the stone block that was the secret entrance to Goron City.

Inside Goron City, the leader of the Gorons, Darunia, was looking forward to declaring an all-time attack on some Easter Island-esq boarder out the middle boarders of Holodrum, when he heard a boom at the stone wall. "What was that?" he then asked when the stone statue starts moving forward, revealing 3 figures coming from the left. "Is that?" Darunia said as Link, Ruto and Roy pops up. "Darunia? Is that you?" Link asked as Darunia cheered with excitement. "It's you! Link, my boy! How was your wedding with your new wife, Ruto?" "Well, I have to warn you. Gannondorf's back. And he has a friend." Link asked as Roy cuts him off. "We have to deal with Gannondorf's apprentice, Gannonknight." Link told Darunia everything that happened until Darunia spoke to him in response. "I see. Your Ocarina was in pieces, and your trying to reunite that 'Power Dragons' group." "Yeah. But one of the ocarina pieces was somewhere in the crater of Death Mountain, but Ruto isn't taking this infernal heat." Link explained as Ruto was still feeling dehydrated. "Well, I know just the thing." Darunia spoke as he leads the three in the storeroom.

Back in the crater, Gannonknight and Skeith are at the entrance to the Fire Temple. "This is where Volvagia is?" Skeith asked. "Yes. And I want you to provoke it, thereby making it unleash hell on those who strikes against it." Gannonknight proclaimed as he leave the crater, leaving Skeith to disturb Volvagia.

TBC

A/N: I didn't read the info about the Zoras on Wikipedia, but Ruto couldn't stand being in areas that can have her dehydrated in the heat without the right armor. R&R. No flames.


End file.
